(TO BE REMADE) Coliding Worlds Book 1: Starlight
by Rumicwarrior22
Summary: "Darkness... I see nothing but darkness... yes we have plenty of those artificial illumination but what can it do to prevent the coming disaster from happening? Blood was spilled every single day, our world is slowly getting colder and colder, more silent and deadlier, fading into the crimson night... Oh God Arceus! Please heed the our calls of agony... save... us..."
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

**.;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;****.;*^*;.;*^*; **

**Author Notes****: **_Hello. It has been long ever since I wrote a fanfic. Anyway, I'm back w/ the promised remake of my Explorers of worlds fanfic. Now this fanfic shall be a little different from the first. It's more about a PMD like story based on some animes. The character names and personality are based to an anime character as well. Though some are based on my favorite games/books, the plot itself was based on a combination of some series. Now now, that doesn't mean I don't have my own twist in the story. I own a bit of events and characters. And it's plot is a little based on my favorite fanfiction Brave New World. I shall not only use pokemon actually coz I'll use a bit of my old pokemon fusions. It's also rated T just in case since it holds some bloody scenes. It doesn't have cursing, and lemons and limes. Anyway enough w/ the chit chat, It's time to write. _

_**.;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;****.;*^*;.;*^*; **_

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own most of the characters, there just borrowed, but they'll be a little different. Some characters are mine though. _

___**.;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;****.;*^*;.;*^*; **_

A short stubby ratata ran through the deep foliage. Blood stains of his wound is spilling within the grass canopy. Dappletail is his name…

Dappletail rushes for his life, his blood hungry pursuers right behind him. The deep foul breath hits is dappled tail. Fear grips his belly as he rushes for his life.

Growling was heard. Growling was heard beneath the trees. A flash of Shadow Ball hits the ground, as poor Dappletail barely dodges it. Such strong attack that is. Leaving such huge crater on the ground. Dappletail continues to run, uncaring of the pain inflicted by that attack.

More growling was heard. Another attack rushes from the tree. A slash attack that is. Revealing the attacker as a blood hungry persian. Yet something is different. Those blood red glazed eyes. A growl came from the persian's throat. "You're not getting away Dappletail!"

"No! I shall never get caught! I refuse to!" He yelled right before continuing to sprint. The persian and the other pursuers gave a chase. Until the next attack flew, A razor wind!

This was able to hit Dappletail, squarely on the back. He yelled in agony. As his blood poured upon the grass below. He squirmed from the pain of his wound.

It was too late…

The pursuers caught upon him. It was a bloody scene, as they tear Dappletail apart. The poor ratata wasn't able to yell, nor scream as his life spills away. Thus the attackers left him, nearing his death, as his bloody body hanged on a branch. Dappletail's life is slowly ending, yet his fierce will to live still makes him move. Yet that still has an end as his last breath finally left his body…

~~~The next day…~~~

A magnezone known to everyone as Officer Jenny, and the some magnemites came to investigate the death. The dead body was seen beneath the branch of that large burdock tree where the fierce willed ratata tragically died.

"Another death I supposed, Man what's going on to this world…" One magnemite rookie muttered.

Officer Jenny heard the remark. And… Yes, these murders have been happening recently, making Crystalia in deep chaos. Most people can no longer have a good night sleep due to the fear of being the next victim. Even the best detectives and officers were baffled by this case. Officer Jenny is doing her best to solve this mystery.

Near the investigation was another ratata. Her face drenched in tears of the death of her husband. She continues to scream through her own lungs just, seemingly breaking her mind due to the deep sorrow of her fallen husband. "DAPPLETAIL! *sobs* WHY?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE! *cries*"

"It's going to be ok now miss-"An officer tries to reassure her. But before he could finish, the female ratata's arms hits him as she continues to cry. Now allot of officers and a doctor came to reassure the troubled wife.

"Calm down. Officer Jenny is doing her best to find the killer(s)" A chansey known as Nurse Joy, tries to calm the poor woman down. The ratata continues to cry until Nurse Joy finally reaches to her. She then calms down.

Meanwhile…

A wigglytuff sat worriedly in his office. "Mayor Sherman! Mayor Sherman!" squawks a chatot "What is it now Cola? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

The chatot, also known as Vice Mayor Cola replies "We have a visitor! We have a visitor!"

"Alright alright. Who's it this time?" Asked Mayor Sherman.

"That would be me Mayor…" a soft calm voice was heard in the shadows.

"Oh! Kikyo. What brings you here my friend?" Mayor Sherman warmly greeted.

Priestess Kikyo is a red xatu living on top of the Wandering Monks Mountain (The green parts on her skin is red). There she hones her power to see through past, present and future. Her psychic abilities had given her the ability to read people's minds, yet that too is her weakness. Due to her sensitive mind, it prevents her to live w/ civilization. She does sometimes come down to the city if something is totally wrong, or if she does feel like shopping. Her coming to the mayor's office is really rare. What business does she have w/ the mayor?

"I have some news to you." Kikyo continues. "The spirits of Star Clan have spoken to me once again."

Even Mayor Sherman, who was commonly simple minded and carefree, seems serious when he heard the word "Star Clan", "Another prophecy?" asked Cola. Kikyo nodded. She closed her eyes preparing to recite the prophetic words said by her ancestors "_Seven… There shall be seven lights that shall glow upon this gloomy world. Nothing will be the same, everything shall change, for the wrath of the reaper shall now befall us…_" she slowly chanted, leaving the ones who heard her stunned.

"*Squawk* what are we to do? What are we to do? It's the end of the world! It's the end of the world!" Cola continues to squawk in panic. Mayor Sherman stayed calm. Yet deep down he was flinching. "Calm down Cola. It's still not the time." Kikyo said.

"Then when? When will all this are to happen? And what does the seven means? Please tell me priestess." Said Sherman.

Kikyo just shook her head "My prophecies are accurate yet aren't that detailed, Star Clan speaks strangely indeed, yet that doesn't mean they aren't true…"

Sherman sighed, "You mean you don't know anything?" he slumped in his office chair worried and depressed of the lack of information the prophecy gave.

"No. I do know something." Kikyo's words sparked hope to the saddened mayor.

"When Star Clan spoke, I saw seven stars in different colors… Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, Brown and White, each showed a color that represents an element. The only thing I could think of is seven individuals shall represent each of the stars."

"And… What else does it say?" Mayor Sherman asked, wanting to know more.

Kikyo continued "The stars are the only ones that makes sense to me. Yet the reaper still shrouds a mystery in my head. I'm sorry but that's all I know." Sherman just nodded; he turned to his big window staring at the large metropolis like city. "I don't know when this prophecy shall unfold yet I know there is always hope for this ruined universe. Seems that God Arceus still hasn't abandoned us yet…

**Author Notes****: **_Left it at a cliffhanger. I know that some of you may recognize where I based most characters and setting, however I do own Vice Mayor Cola. Please continue to chapter 1 where the plot and settings shall now be thoroughly explained. I hope you liked it! It's my first fanfic ok (^v^)_

**_Characters/Plots/settings I based from_**_:_

_Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny: Pokemon_

_Dappletail and Star Clan: Warrior Cats_

_Kikyo: Inuyasha_

_Mayor Sherman: Rune Factory 3_

_Cola: I own_

_Crystalia: Super Dungeon Explore_

_Plot: Mainly Persona Series_

_**.;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMING, SPAMMING, HENTAI, & BULLYING. YOU MAY POST REVIEWS ABOUT MY MISTAKES. MAY STAR CLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH._**

**_Chapter 1 comming up!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The beggining of a bond

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a bond**

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**

**Author Notes:**_ This is chapter 1 of my first fanfic finally. I know the prologue seems way too lame for me. Sorry for the crappy prologue, I still kind of suck at the battle scenes. Anyway thank you for reading. And I won't let you down._

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;Disclaimer.;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; ;*^*;.;*^*; **

**Zoro: *asleep***

**Mily: Ahem.**

**Zoro: *still asleep***

**Mily: Hey wake up sleepy head, your sleeping at the middle of the stage.**

**Zoro: Shut up… *continues sleeping***

**Mily: *Face Booked him***

**Zoro: Ok ok she doesn't own some characters and….. um…..**

**Mily: *whispers* /plots/**

**Zoro: Plots.**

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**

_This… is the world of pokemon… For thousands of years ago, humans once prospered in this world. Yet due to human's endless greed for power, wars and poverty resulted. Once, a dark priestess known as Anise used such greed into unleashing the demons known as Shadows. The war between humans and Shadows almost wiped out the whole human race. And thus the long warfare caused the destruction of the universe. God Arceus took the souls of the good and righteous, thy chosen became whom we now know as Star Clan. Together, they reshaped the universe by gathering the last fragments of the fallen, and created a new universe of their own. This universe is what we've known today. The fallen souls later returned in their new form as pokemons. The first pokemons then separated, creating clans to fight the last remnants of the Shadows. 4000 years later, a new power against the shadows was discovered. It is known as Soul summon, where the user taps their inner selves to call upon a weapon made by the very essence of their soul. An academy was then made to train it's users against the growing strengths of the Shadows. It was known as… Barden Battlefront University! _

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**

Normal P.O.V

Gunfire was heard within the air, barking poocheyanas were heard everywhere. Cries of agony, pain and hatred was all to ears.

Along the track was a human w/ hair black as shadows, lips red as death berries, eyes blue as sorrow… She was panting from exhaustion. Blood was within her fingers, she's killed many of her pursuers, slitting their throats, stabbing through their hearts. She's killed more just to have a chance to live.

_She must kill to save thousands… _

_She must kill for vengeance…_

That was all in her head. As she held her gun and sword for protection. As more and more of those savage beast approaches her. She held her battle cry as she attacks right through the wave of enemies. Blood splats on her face, yet she doesn't care. She swore to live! She swore to survive!

A shadow was beside her, her sworn brother, her partner perhaps. They've went through many obstacles to come this far. They had a mission… A mission that shall kill hundreds yet save millions. It was their wish, even if it causes their lives.

"Ace! Are we almost their?" The human yelled through all the growling and screeching of enemies around them.

"We're almost to the escape pod partner. Fatima has prepared a Dimensional Hole for us." Her partner answered, grabbing his grenade and throwing it in another massive fleet.

She nodded as both rushes from the army, holding her sword; she slashes through the whole scenario, while Ace uses Flamethrower to those pesky ghost types. One jumps and almost slashes through the human's throat; her pistol is what saves her Ace made a back flip, using his Flame wheel attack, crushing and/or burning enemies near range. She unleashed her katana, it's red blade shone at the gray moonlight, "My meito… the Autumn Water… I'm warning you, you don't want to get slashed by this." This made the others shiver.

"Like we will be scared by some glow stick! Charge!" Thus the berserk pokemon roars and flew to the human.

"Too bad…" the human said, as her sword swiftly slashes through the crowd. The pokemons shrieks before blood splatters from their bodies.

They both were like a two-man army, such strength they possessed. Above the large fleet was a shadowy creature, a dark type pokemon perhaps? His face was hidden by a mask, while hiding in the darkest depths of shadows of the bloody battle field. Beside it was a black wolf like pokemon. It's probably a mixture of mightyeana and locario (My first fusion in the whole fanfic ^-^). The wolf pokemon yelled "You'll never escape! You two shall never change what once happened! You're all nothing but fugitives. We'll wipe you all out like how we wiped out your whole clan!"

The two partners didn't respond they continued to rush through the shadowy forest, they are determined to finish this mission, they cannot just fall for such words.

They we're already nearing the Dimensional Hole where Fatima waits when a massive crash was heard, it was a large Slaking, whom also like the Persian, has glazed red eyes. This blood hungry creature wears a gigantic armor, and a large warhammer as a weapon. He roars and the ground itself trembles, yet that doesn't scare the two. She held her machine gun, while Ace grabs his explosives. "This will only take in a matter of minutes." Ace proudly pointed out.

"Hah! Mine is seconds." She countered her partner. Ace merely smiled. The two yelled their battle cry as they rushed for the kill. Yelling her battle cry, she shoots the Slacking ferocious. Ace however was already busy setting mines to the creature. In a blink of an eye, the mines exploded, w/ the Slacking's head. The pokemon fell, dead before the ground.

She landed gracefully. "See? Seconds." Ace mocked. His partner glared but then laughs for awhile. "Alright, we've wasted too much time already." She and her partner then once again ran into the forest, leaving the bloody battle field behind.

The dark pokemon glares at them, such humiliation those two showed him. "Master. Should we chase after them?" The wolf like pokemon asked, humbly bowing to his said master. "No. I have a better idea. I have an errand for you." The wolf pokemon silently grinned as he hears the plan.

**/Fae Woods…/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OX**

The two rushes to the woods. They were blood covered, yet that doesn't matter. "What took you so long?"An annoyed gardevoir said. Yup, that hot headed time witch is Fatima…

"Sorry. Got into trouble." Ace apologizes. Fatima is still kind of angry but finally cools down. "The escape pods are ready, I recommend you to go in now." She ordered w/ a (-_-) expression.

As the two did, Fatima bid her last words before they go. "Remember, we're counting on you, this is only how far I could take you 2, however, remember that we're doing this for a reason, and we shall do this even if it causes all our lives, Get it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll see you later Fatima." Ace said, then blinks at Fatima making Fatima blush.

Fatima then went to activate the escape pods "Fatima… Farewell…" Said she.

Fatima nods bidding them farewell until she presses the button, thus activating the escape pods and sending the two partners away finally.

Little does she know the trouble ahead of them…

Fifty snipers we're hidden through the shadows, using their special Soul Protect to keep Fatima from sensing them. Fatima's senses flew, she knew something is wrong.

Yet it's too late…

The fifty snipers began shooting, as Fatima used her psychic. The battle was yet to be told, blood was shed, yet whom? None knows for now…

**/Meanwhile in the Dimensional Hole…/XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was a long trip, Ace and his partner were worn out from the fight, the quietness was deafening and is probably the entrance of something that would change her life forever…

The snipers from outside the portal shot some bullets to the Dimensional Hole. The attacks pierced through their pods, her eyes flashed open when the engine of her pod was set on fire.

She struggled for air within the smoke. She started to push the door. It still won't budge. The door was probably wrecked by those bullets. She grabbed her katana and began breaking the door. The glass finally cracks, and the door broke to pieces.

Time traveling and Dimension jumping is very dangerous. Escape pods a thoroughly recommended due to the intense pressure within the dimensions can kill normal person within seconds, yet she and Ace are long trained for such problems.

Ace's pod too was on fire, yet the door was totally busted, he's trap! Though she doesn't have any idea what will happen once someone dies in the middle of the world border, that doesn't matter now! She has to save her partner!

She rushes to her partner's pod, ignoring the pressure within the world border, and tries to pull the door, it still won't budge, her body is very painful now, the pressure was slowly squishing her, yet she knows how to fight back. It's painful but her partner's life is more important now.

More bullets went flying to the portal. She ignores them, depending on luck and wishing that it won't hit her.

Ace seems to see his partner's pain and yells to her "No! Leave me now! You have to survive! Continue the mission on your own."

"No. I'll finish this mission w/ you, I'm your sister, I'll never let you die." She answered back as she continues to pull the door. The engine is about to explode now. She's got to hurry! Her partner's life depends on this!

Another bullet flew (slow motion like in the movies if you're reading this) and lunged in her head, she didn't have time to react as the bullet pierced through her head, all was silent to her, and the deafening sound was still in her ears as her partner continues to yell her name. Yet none of that was heard in her point of view. Tears streamed in Ace's eyes as everything finally turn black.

Ace struggles to open the pod; he grabbed a gun and started hitting it to the glass door. The glass cracked and shattered to fragments. He went to his fallen partner, shocked yet firm "Hold on, please, just a little longer! Come on hold on!" He tries to reach his unconscious partner. Finally the escape pod explodes as his partner flew from his arms. "NO! LUCY!" He called before a large light indicating the end of the portal appears. As his calls fades to nothingness, separated from his beloved sister…

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**

** ~Present time~**

Jaden's P.O.V

My claws skimmed through the smooth pebbles. I have been walking long from this misty moor. Something is calling me… who are they? Where am I?

Some soft far screaming was heard. Its cries of agony. Where are they? I broke into a run. As the voices continue to call me, my instincts cries to find them. The voices are becoming clearer. I could hear their pleas.

_Help us…_

_Please…_

_We're begging you…_

_You're the one Jaden…_

_The one…_

_You're…_

_The one…_

I can't understand what they're saying. Only the faint shadows in the mist we're seen, they are definitely there. I called out to them "W-Who are you? What do you need from me? Please tell me!"

The shadows began speaking once again.

_Jaden… _

_You're what we're waiting for… _

_You're the one who shall open the gate… _

_Thus shall give you the power… _

_Yet its power has a cause…_

_Someday, you shall choose…_

_The path to follow…_

_We trust you to choose wisely…_

"P-Power? I-I don't know about that yet…" I began to walk away when the floor suddenly cracked. It grew bigger until a dark space like cliff was seen. I fell from the crack and once again falling through that endless darkness.

**~~~Next Day…~~~**

*SLAM!*

My eyes flew open as I fell down the floor. I seem to have fallen of my bed again. I rubbed my aching head. (Another one of those strange dreams? Ugh what a headache.) I muttered in my head. I looked up and saw our clock.

…. "IT'S ALREADY 8:00?! HOLY COW I'M LATE!" I yelled as I grabbed my uniform and quickly wore it why going down stairs. There my mother, a large charizard, was already preparing my breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast on my mouth while preparing to rush out the door. "Oh you're up already I suppose." The friendly voice of my mother said.

"Mom. Why didn't you wake me up?" I moaned. "You have to learn to wake up early yourself. You're a high school student now you know." She said with her J face. I groaned and rush out the door.

My grandma was sweeping in front of our house like always. "Oh Jaden. Not giving grandma a good bye kiss?"

"No, no kisses today. Bye!" I was about to run when my grandma used her broom and pulled me to her. "You're not leaving until you give me a kiss!"

I screamed like a little girl.

**/Barden Battlefront University/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hello, the name is Jaden. I'm a freshman from BBU. Our family came from Crystalia, a country which is part of the Helius Clan. I recently enrolled in the BBU to fulfill my long dream to be the best explorer ever!

I recently discovered my Soul Summon when I'm 8 (Giving that I'm already 16). My Soul Summon is known as the Sword gate which was a golden key like blade. I once train w/ father, who was the legendary flame swordsman, Zoro. Yet… he disappeared when I was 12. I once promised that when I become an explorer, I would someday find him, and finally beat him in battle! I'm still only a charmeleon so I'm far into beating m charizard father…

I rushed towards the school gate. It's the first day of school in BBU. Everyone is already here, though I'm new here… I rushed towards the crowd checking all of my items. Seems that I made it in time. (I got my books, I got my pencil, I got my-) My thoughts were interrupted when I accidently crashed to a woman, we both fell down as my bag and items went falling on the floor.

"Oh, S-Sorry, I was in a hurry, may I help you?" The woman asked. She seems like a fusion of a riolu and a zangoose (looks: Much like a riolu yet white and has long fur like of a zangoose, and doesn't have the long riolu ears, instead its zanggose ears).

"Oh, No, it's ok." I shyly said to the maiden. "No, I insist." She said as she helped me picked my items up. I kind of blush a bit, yet I ignored my red face (which was awkwardly red already since he's a charmeleon) and continued to pick up my items. By the time we finished she just nodded and said "Farewell" to me before disappearing to the crowd. "Wait! What's your name?" yet my voice we're drowned by the many pokemon gathered in the plaza. I sighed, hoping to see her, when I picked up my bag, I noticed something shiny. I stared at the said item. A… pendant? And a ruby one too. I looked around for the girl, but she seems to be gone now. I've decided to give it to her later since she probably dropped it when we both slammed to each other.

Oh no! I forgot about the time, I've got to go now!

**Happy: And so**

The classrooms were gigantic! Holographic images of our lessons and notebooks. We were each given NERV nsystems as our e-books and note books. Now to explain what NERV's are, they are newly invented machines that could tweak w/ the user's senses, thus showing users holographic images only they could see. They could show it to other persons to see them however if you connect it to a wireless network, unfortunately that isn't allowed at class. But we can do that whenever we want every brake time. It was once based on an old human version of it that was apparently gone right now, pokemons in these days have modified it into one of our most needed and daily items in this era.

I now wear my crappy Phoenix feather uniform, since I'm stuck here in class F. That's the uniform of the lower classes, there are 3 types of students however, there's the Phoenix Feather whom wears this red uniform, they were the lower students, often bullied actually… The next group is the Ancient Wings, they wore yellow uniforms, and they are the average classed students that are kind of strong, compared to us Phoenix Feather students. The final group, also the highest among us all are the Dragon Fangs, they wear blue uniform, and the most excellent of all the students. I have a long way to catch up w/ my rival, Jack, whom was a grovile of the Dragon Fang students, and the best of them all!

Beside me was a shy, yet friendly deerling, seems easy enough to befriend. "Hello." I greeted.

"H-Hi." The kid answered.

"What's your name? The name is Jaden."

"I'm Chopper, Nice to meet you." The deerling answered.

"So you're new here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm from Fiore kingdom. I just moved here." Chopper said.

"Wow! So that means you saw large airships there? Your kingdom is famous of them!"

"Yes. I just rode one to get here." Chopper explained, seems now smiling now that he's getting well to his new friend. We continued to talk while waiting for our teacher.

_~Meanwhile~_

**_Yukaki's P.O.V_**

A large medicham was rushing w/ her bicycle, driving through the large traffic, "Damn why am I late? The principal know it all is going to kill me! Ugh! I'm so frustrated! *continues to complain*"

I know I shouldn't complain since it's MY fault that I'm late. Yet no use blaming myself. I continue to pedal my bicycle. Later my pedaling slowly became faster, And faster, And faster, AND FASTER!

*Crash*

My bike crashed and I landed face first on the ground. My poor knee hurts. Yet I didn't bothered looking as I went to my bike. I took it and tried pedaling. No use, the wheel is broken.

… DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

I began furiously kicking my bike. "Why! At all other time! Why do you have to break at a time like this! Why! Why! Why!" I continued kicking it furiously.

A young aipom came and suits me down "Miss Yukaki! Have mercy to the bike!" He said. Yet I didn't care as I continued to kick it even harder this time. The aipom, whom was also a student, continues to try to suite me (NOTE: He's wearing a Phoenix Feather uniform)

I finally calmed down and stared at my busted bike. It's totally ruined. "Miss Yukaki, destroying the bike isn't gonna help you. Here I think I'll better look at your bike." The student said as he went and get his tools and examined the broken bike (Man I'm lucky, helping Miss Yukari like this might add up to my messed up grades a little) he thought he then turned to the irritated teacher "Hey Miss-"

His own bike is gone.

I took his bike and pedaled as fast as I could ignore him yelling "Hey wait! Don't take MY bike! Wait!"

**/Back to the classroom/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

(Damn what's taking our teacher so long?) I thought, both me and Chopper are already bored out of our skulls. Just then a large bang was heard at our door. "Yosh! I Made it!" A weird looking medicham yells.

Silence…

Everyone stares at her as she went to her desk. /Is she the teacher?/ I whispered near Chopper's ear. He sweatdrops /Yep. That's her alright/ he whispered back. Man this is gonna be a crazy year…

"Oh…Kay… The name is Yukaki. And I'll be teacher to you dumb asses. Now to begin the lesson…."

_ After awhile (I'm skipping the class since it's not really an important part)..._

I and Chopper finally awoke from the lessons. Damn it's boring… The bell starts to ring as many of the students took their bags preparing to leave.

"Remember the quiz tomorrow and also, you're free to check the bulletin board." Miss Yukaki said, before getting her good old hand bag. I groaned just thinking about that quiz. *shiver*. Anyway I can finally check the bulletin board. Taking my bag, I took off to see some available quest for a Phoenix Feather guy like me. As I walk towards the board, which unlike the old fashioned ones my grandmother used to tell me 70 years ago, this one is purely made of glass screens and holographic images, writing the details of the request. Also, with my NERV system I can analyze the given objectives, requirements, rewards and other stuff about this request.

To continue to explain about this bulletins. There are a couple of ranks for me to choose from, unfortunately, I cannot take ranks above rank B for awhile, since only Ancient wings or Dragon fang students could take them. Ancient Wing students however can't take "Star" ranked quest. Star ranked are basically the hardest of all quest, they were each given stars that represents it's difficulty, the hardest of them all are the 5***** quest which only the top 10 students could take, and my rival Jack holds 2nd place, I kind of smiled thinking about it. I shall reach number 1 someday, I just know it!

As I looked at those easy ranked request, I was greeted by a familiar face. It's her! The woman I accidently bumped w/. The zangoose-riolu was kindly checking at those requests. But what caught my eye the most was her Dragon Fang uniform, the blue color was so pretty to her white fur, that I'm "almost" mesmerized by her looks. I casually try to go near her, when she suddenly turned to leave. "W-Wait…" she doesn't seem to hear me, as the woman left w/ her long white hair waving through the breeze.

She must have taken a quest already, as she already went out of school. I followed her, curious of where she was going, I slowly followed her. She was quiet and all, as she slowly walks towards her destination. Shortly, we arrived at the beach. The crimson rays of the sun falling down, followed by krabby's bubbles floating down the sunlight was just remarkable. As I once again looked for the girl, she was gone. As I heard some evil laughing and moaning, I became curious and followed the sound seemingly coming near the entrance of the cave.

A large primape and a goldbat was pinning the girl on a wall, w/ a cutlass like knife in his hand **(seriously, I don't know much about knives ok)**. "Hmmm, a sexy young lady, w/ a decently large amount of beri. Hey, let's go have some fun shall we." The primape said as he pins her harder, and the goldbat chuckling in amusement. "G-Get off me you pig!" She said as she kicked him away from her. The primape fell backwards, and later got up, licking his mouth. "You're a brave one aren't ya little gal." He said as he slowly moves closer to her, w/ his knife at hand. "I think I'll punish you for awhile for defying team Skull." The golbat continues to giggle as the two approaches her w/ menacing looks in their faces. As she prepares for a force palm, I charged yelling "Hey you perverts! What do you think you're doing to the lady ha?" I unleashed my Sword Gate and attacked the primape, whom I franticly hit on the head as he fell down dizzy.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked the maiden.

"Y-Yeah." She said as she stood up. The primape stood up as well totally furious now. "Grrr hey kid! This is none of your business! What do you think you're doing attacking one of team skull huh?" He yelled. I glared at him "You call yourselves exploration teams? You're more like petty thieves to me." I said as I went to my battle pose. The two angry pokemon yells and charges at me, the primape charges w/ his knife on hand, I back flipped away from the attack as I once again attack w/ my large, key like sword. "Flamethrower!" I yelled as I use my flamethrower attack and hit the primape which sent him flying to the sand, severely burned, yet alive.

"Grrr you'll pay for this!" The goldbat charges at me, taking me by surprise, he was about to hit me. Until the girl went into action, as her used deadly force palm and hit it right at the belly. The goldbat flew and landed on the already injured primape. She then unleashed her aura sphere and hits the two, finally sends the two flying, yelling "We're blasting off again!" and the line echoes in the breeze.

I helped the woman up, seeing that she kind off used a bit of her energy or so. "Are you ok miss?" I asked her. She looked at me then smiled "I'm ok, thanks for helping." She bowed respectably. We both stared at the beautiful scenery, as the krabbies blows bubbles and the bubbles hitting the crimson rays of the sunset. It was a majestic sight. "By the way, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was about to go to the dungeon for the quest I took when all of a sudden those tugs pinned me. Thank you for helping me anway." She answered as her eyes stared straight into the view, sighing. "I think I'll just do the quest tomorrow, it's getting late anyway." She said.

"Why don't we just enjoy the view?" I suggested. She just smiled and nodded, as we continue to watch the beautiful sunset.

_~After awhile…~_

"Say… I saw this in my bag for some reason. You must have dropped it when we fell." I took out her crimson ruby pendant. She stares at it w/ an unreadable expression. Then just took it w/ a slightly sad look in her face. "Is something wrong?" I asked the troubled maiden.

She snapped back at reality "O-Oh, I-I'm fine, it's nothing." She answered w/ her sad tone. "Come on, you can tell me."

She sighed, looking at the sun, she came cleanly to me and answered "Honestly, I don't know much about this pendant myself. Recently, I awoke here in the beach. I don't know what's going on, I can't remember anything."

"Like… amnesia or something?"

She nods "Yeah. Something like that." She sighed until continuing "However I do know my name and that I'm a human in the past."

Wait… A human? "Human? But I thought they're extinct?!"

"I don't know. But that's all I remember, and that this pendant has some connection within it. That's why I joined the academy after few weeks of living here. I want to know who I am, and I'll probably get the answers once I become an explorer." She honestly proclaimed her wish. Wishing thoughtfully about knowing her missing past.

"That reminds me… I still haven't got your name." I finally said, after a long while of looking for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The name is Lucy."

"And I'm Jaden. Say, your kind of good there, want to form a team with me?" I offered, thinking that I totally need partner, since I'm going to be the best explorer after all; I need a nice formidable team.

"Sure." We both raised our hands as we both formed a handshake, marking the start of our new team. "We should name our team New Directions, since we're going to a new path, and that's the path of our dreams. Right Lucy?"

"Loved it, Team New Directions it is." We both laughed. This is our beginning a new start. The path of our dreams waits…

_And so… _

_Jaden and Lucy formed their exploration team…_

_Thus Team New Directions was formed._

_This turns out to be…_

_The very first step…_

_To upcoming pain, sorrow, love and adventures awaiting them to come…._

**_To be continued…_**

**;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*; .;*^*;.;*^*;**

**Author Notes: ****_That went well. That's kind of long but it turned out fine. I still haven't improved much in the battle scenes however yet the story is now in a good start. I hope you like it. More new characters and adventure shall be seen at chapter 2, Coming soon._**

**ALSO!**_: __**I'm accepting OC's to this story, Just PM me w/ this forms…**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**What class?:**

**Soul Summon:**

**Team:**

**I think that's enough now. **


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE REGARDING THE UPDATE

For those who are following this series, I'm very sorry... I'm discontinuing this series for now... :(

Everyone: *Points a gun at her*

Ok ok, Hear me out for awhile! I have a few clear reasons why I'm doing this. After much debate on my mind I have came up that this is the only solution. Please read my following reasons:

1. I've been writing chapter 2 and it somehow is going wack now... I've already planned it but I just have nothing else left to say to it. In other words I'm having a bad writer's block, and it grew until I don't even want to bother w/ it. But to lighten the mood, here is how far I just gotten...:

_/_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The sun is slowly falling w/ its pinkish hue; the beauty fell as bluish sorrowful colors took over the innocence. I walked towards my apartment. The tall, yet old school compared to the metropolis like buildings today. The apartment was plain white, small rose bushes in front of my door, and old rusty windows. I reached for my keys as I opened my iron-wood door the old school door squeaked as I opened it.

A nice and friendly barking was heard. A tiny black dog nibbles my toes. Toto is its name. I picked the puppy up and slowly pet it **(I know what you're thinking. Why the fudge did I put an animal here. Well, for starters, animals we're sometimes seen in the anime. There should be animals coz not all pokemon are herbivores too)**, she sat on her bed, taking her little high-tech remote and opening her flat screen TV, which was again old school compared to the large holographic televisions pokemon now commonly have. Yet due to her insufficient funds, she has to stick w/ this old apartment.

She watches the news channel since she has to know much about the current events in this clan, due to her not being from here, and just clearly not liking comedy. As she continues to watch, breaking news flashed at the middle of the program.

"We have just received recent news about another victim of the "Another" case." The reporter announced following the scene where the security where investigating the recent death. The security was seen taking the dead body of a Skiploom, its body blood covered (of course censored in the TV) and faint signs of bones seeing through its wound. The reporter made it clear that they were preparing for an autopsy to learn the source of death. Now to clearly explain things, "Another" was the codename for the recent murders happening in the borders of our Helius clan, at fist many people thinks that they we're caused by the nearby Seiryu Clan, yet many deaths were seen there as well, making it clear that this case is worldwide to all clans alike.

I watched until it was already exactly 11:58, the programs ended w/ our clan's national anthem. Finally the show was replaced by static, marking the end of the channel for the day. Lucy grabbed the remote, and turned the television off.

_11:59 pm._

I went to my bed, which was also on my living room. And sat, snuggling my pillow. I finally slept on my bed, my floral pillow around me; at last the clock struck midnight. I was met with a familiar pain in my head. The television suddenly went on; showing the same static, yet the sound was a large beeping noise in my head. I was forced to sit up, my head turning to the wilting tulip flower near my bed. For some reason, the flower shows eerie colors on it, forming mixtures of primary colors. My head forced me to touch it. As I did, the petals slowly fell, the tulip sadly died, leaving its bare stems.

A voice was heard on my head.

_Lucy… my daughter… heed my call!_

I snapped out of reality, staring at the dead flower. (_W-What the hell was that?!)_ I thought, grabbing my painful head. Man what a headache. I've been having those trances ever since I enrolled to BBU. And it was such a pain having them! It commonly happens exactly midnight, though it rarely happens at daytime. Commonly I see flowers and animals w/ ominous colors around them, later I can see w/ my own eyes how each of them dies. W/ that also, I can hear a voice calling out to me, calling me his daughter. Who is he? My… father?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a faint, furry body brush through mine. It's Toto, reassuring me from my troubled past. I pet him, thanking him for his concern. Toto barked happily, snuggling at my bed. I smiled and lay on my floral bed. Toto beside me, snoring quietly, this calmed me down for a bit, finally smiling, closing my eyes and fell on a nice, comfortable sleep.

_**~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~**_

_7:00 am~~~~~_

_BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….._

Lucy awoke from the beeping sound of her pokeball alarm clock; she took a little stretch and shook the dust from her fur. Yawning, she took a little glance at Toto, who was still sleeping soundly. She walked to her kitchen and toasted a few breads while making a strawberry juice.

I went to my shower. As I wash my fur w/ my shampoo, which everyone compliments that makes my fur soft and shiny, I don't really care about those dorks, this shampoo was given to me by someone… I couldn't really remember actually, yet I could remember a bit about her saying "Loreal! Because I'm worth it!" every time she used it, *sigh* I wish I could remember her…

After humming a song and taking my towel, I went off to my living room, still humming though. Little did I know the thing I shall see is a total shocker.

"Hey there Lucy!"

WAH! *Crash!*

Ow Owowow, damn my but "J-Jaden?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why? I'm just paying my partner a visit." Jaden said w/ a large grin on his face. A large anime angry mark was seen on my head as I punched him on the back of his head, which sent him crashing to the floor.

"That's called trespassing. Baka!" **(Translation: Baka = Idiot)** I angrily said, Jaden just stood up, his face bruised and he held a large grin on his face "hee hee, By the way whats for breakfast?" He immediately rummaged my fridge, much to my annoyance.

"Alright, I'll get some food, just please stop rummaging my fridge." Too late, a large clump of meat was already on his mouth. Angry, I took hold of his uniform and dragged him "Let's just go now." (Man some partner he is…) I thought, kinda irritated.

/

Yes... that's HOW bad my writers block was.

2. To tell you the truth I don't really want to discontinue this, but after a long while I began being inspired to other stories. I wanted to put those plot points yet later learned that I can't unless I discontinue this. I have plans in this story, so it's too bad I cancelled it…

3. Now that I just recently started going to school I don't really have time anymore. I'm also busy since I've recently started a Deviant account.

4. Let's face it… this is crappy. I wanted to make my characters more 3 Dimensional on personality and more beautiful metaphors. Especially that I've recently read a beautiful fanfic called "Absense of Humanity" that made me cry, I wanted to give my readers the same feeling, as the story starts as a childish shoujo until it became thick, complicated, and bone chillingly psychological. I've also watched an animation series in youtube called "86" w/ beautifully original storyline. That gave me the decision to discontinue this….

BUT WAIT THERES MORE!

I'm still going to remake this; I'll guarantee that it's going to be INTENSE. Though it'll be longer to be finished since I'm going to be more serious in writing it, I'll try to be more metaphoric yet not confusing at the same time. Don't worry, some characters stay, but their roles shall be changed and add a little more personality and looks. I haven't really planned much of the plot and the title but I guarantee that it'll have pokemon characters… yet very loosely on the fandom. I'll put a few animals and characters that are NOT pokemon there, but humans are not to be seen here. The main animals I'll use are Wolves and cats. I'll keep the Shadows but they'll be in a different form (freaky). The story shall be slightly more darker but shall keep that innocent and romance comedy start (that's my main problem now actually).

Anyhow… sorry again, And thanks for following this story, I'll see you again in the remake. Regards.

Sincerely… Mily.


End file.
